The Question
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Sirius Black is about to be asked the most dreaded question, one that a father or all fathers dread and don't want to hear when they have a daughter.


**A disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have with the story is the plot and the new names of the people in the story.**

 **But enough of my rambling lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

''Mr Black, thank you for seeing me.'' Said a tall young man with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

Sirius raised his brow at the wizard as he took a seat ''Mr Ramsey, it's fine now what can I do for you, I mean it must be serious if you're calling me Mr. Black again.'' he could see that the wizard in front of him was nervous and decided to try putting him at ease and besides he had a feeling he was going to be needing a drink himself ''Would you like a drink.''

''Yes erm a whiskey would be good thank you.'' Alex said nervous maybe a drink would help him out.

Sirius nodded and headed over to the bar that was owned by Blaise Zabini it was a popular bar in Hogsmead he nodded to the waiter and paid for two drinks as he thought about what could make the man nervous he began to form an idea one he didn't' really like, but knew that deep down it was only a matter of time with a sigh he took the drinks over and sat back down he watched as the young man drank some of his drink.

''Okay, as you know Ly and I have been together for 4 years and they have been the best and I want to have many, many more for the rest of my life. I really do love your daughter when I first saw her as a first year and spoke to her I don't know there was just something about her we didn't' hang around that much, but we'd be study partners she was kind to me, I didn't' make to many friends because I wouldn't do what they said and they didn't like that I hung around with people from other houses and of different backgrounds.''

Sirius nodded to let him know he could continue and also to confirm to himself that he was right. ''What are you trying to tell me Alex, I know you love my daughter and I know what she's like.''

Alex Ramsey was nervous, but decided to just come out and say it boy did he wish he was a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin right now so he decided to use some of Lyra's courage ''Lord Black I would like to ask for a member of your family's hand in marriage.''

And there it was the golden question he sighed, but knew he was required to answer, especially since he asked the formal way ''I lord black will agree to my daughters hand in marriage but with one proviso this is non negotiable.''

Alex Ramsey was now nervous he'd do anything for the right to marry Lyra ''Yes if it is within my power I will do it.''

Sirius could see that the boy was nervous and decided he'd had his little bit of fun ''You continue to look after my little girl and treat her with the respect that she deserves.'' Sirius watched as the boy relaxed and mentally chuckled to himself ''So do you have a ring.'' he asked politely.

Alex nodded and pulled out the ring and handed it over to his soon to be father-in-law he really liked the ring it took him a long time to get the perfect one.

Sirius took the box and looked at the ring and nodded in approval it was a nice ring it looked to be a 18 carat heart shaped diamond on a white gold band it wasn't' to big or to small it was just nice and there were three smaller ruby diamonds on the left and right of the heart it really was a beautiful ring and looked expensive too but what he appreciated was that it seemed to capture his daughter. Lyra was like her mother, and the ring simply said beautiful, elegant and simple it wasn't over the top or too flashy it was just perfect. Sirius closed the box and handed it back over to him ''It's a nice ring, you captured my daughter perfectly.''

Alex smiled ''I spent a month looking for the ring, it was impossible to find the perfect one for her, I wanted it to be special so I heard from a friend who's a Muggle-born and she told me the name of a jeweller who created rings for you, so I went we talked and I told him what she was like and he suggested a heart it was different than your usual diamonds or whatever, and then he asked me when her birthday was and suggested her birthstone colour to sit on the band since the white gold band it was set on and the claws that held the heart in place would make the ruby diamonds stand out.''

He smiled ''I told him that she wasn't' a flashy type of girl, but she liked simple and nice things so I told him what I thought of her I told him she was clever, elegant, beautiful, and liked simple things she wouldn't want something that would be over the top since she was a very classy girl and didn't need to flaunt jewellery she looked flawless regardless I also told him she was subtle type of which and appreciated craftsmanship and beauty he just kind of smiled and made the ring and It was perfect.''

Sirius smiled softly ''So when do you plan on asking her have you any ideas.''

Alex nodded ''I have had some ideas, but none of them were good enough I wanted it to be a day she'd never forget so I chose not to do it on any special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas you get what I mean, I wanted to make an ordinary day the best day she's ever had.''

Sirius smiled it was a good sound plan, he liked that he wasn't doing it on a specific occasion ''I think that's a good idea, so are you going to tell the plans or are you going to keep it a secret.''

Alex let out a little smirk ''I don't' know I kind of thought that Lyra would want to tell everyone about it isn't' that what girls like to do.''

Sirius chuckled ''I suppose, so any idea when this ordinary day will happen.''

''I was thinking tomorrow, I know it's sudden, but I know she isn't' doing anything tomorrow and I kind of want to make it a surprise so she won't catch on I mean she's not stupid, but sometimes it can be so annoying, she just has this habit of knowing when I'm planning or hiding something it's a nightmare when it comes to birthdays and Christmas.''

Sirius barked out a laugh ''Don't' worry kid, Hermione's just the same as she always has been able to know when something was up it drove Harry around the bend for years still does it's an inherited trait I'm afraid.''

''Yes Regulus is the same he just seems to know, the only difference is he wont give up until he's found out what it is, Lyra will sit back and bide her time and tends to just hit you with it up front and puts you on the spot so you don't' have time to think of an excuse.'' he said chuckling.

Sirius nodded again ''Yes Reg is like me there I would do anything to find out the secret, I did that with Remus until I found his secret out, I knew something was strange about him and that he was hiding something and was determined to find out what was bothering my friend, but like her mother Lyra is rather direct to the point it can also sound rude and abrupt although Lyra is more blunt than Hermione that is the Black trait in her.'' he said chuckling.

Alex smiled ''Well, she certainly keeps me on my toes, and gives me a challenge all the time, it's something new all the time.''

Sirius smiled Lyra really was the perfect blend of them, she had half him and half Hermione Regulus was the same while their son Daniel was a mini him as Hermione would say while he thought Emma was a mini Hermione, so much so anyone would think they were twins they were so alike, the only difference was the twins Regulus looked like the clone of him, but with Hermione's eyes and Lyra like Hermione with his eyes his children were the perfect blend of everything looks, traits, attitude and temperament. ''True just like her mother, and I assure you it won't stop once you're married if anything, it will get more challenging and will most definitely keep you on your toes.'' he said chuckling.

Alex nodded ''I just hopes she says yes.''

''I'm sure she will, have you spoke to your parents at all.'' Sirius watched as Alex's face hardened.

Alex face hardened and shook his head ''No, my father is just a git and my mother is useless, my aunt and uncle are happy for me though, they wished me luck and love Lyra, but then my aunt and uncle kind of bringing me up when my parents thought I was too much bother for them and decided to split up and move to different parts of the world.''

Sirius nodded, Alex was a half-blood and from what he understands his father was a snob like a most purebloods while his mother was a Muggle-born and just thinks the world revolves around her and her son wasn't important, he was a hindrance all she was interested in was the money not that there was loads the Ramsey family weren't rich but they did have some money but neither parent wanted anything to do with him and set off to start new lives as far away as they could. They sent a Christmas card once in a blue moon if they remember he exists, his aunt who was his father's sister didn't talk to him and hadn't for many, many years but had adored her nephew and took him in when he was just five.

He remembered Lyra telling him that Alex parents contacted his aunt and told her that he was hers to take care off and had left him all alone in the house with just a house elf and nothing else the aunt had come around and took him in straight away, his mother's family were all dead so it was just his father's sister, his grandparents were dead he had one cousin who lived in America and was older than him, he did see her now and then when they could as she was a very busy person working in a Salem institute. ''Oh right, well, Hermione and I will have to hold an engagement meal once she accepts and have everyone over to ours, your aunt and uncle will make it won't they.''

''Oh yeah, they'd' love that, my aunt likes Lyra, she thinks she's brilliant and says that you and Hermione have made the perfect witch.'' he said, chuckling ''My uncle just thinks all of Ly's family are great fun.''

Sirius smiled, they did have pretty amazing kids if he did say so himself ''Yes, well when she tells us I'm sure Hermione will be onto dinner as soon as she can, however now you're joining the family you'll have to deal with everyone.''

Alex smiled ''I'm happy with that they're all great and they mean the world to Lyra and that's all that matters.''

Sirius nodded ''So another drink, before I have to get going, I got to get back to the Ministry.'' he said, rolling his eyes ''And Hermione will be on my case and I won't be able to hide it from her forever so the sooner you pop the question the better.''

Alex just laughed, knowing that Sirius was being serious ''I'll get these in.''

Sirius held up his hand making Alex sit down again ''No, my treat.''

''Oh, I'll just have a butterbur thanks, I got to meet Lyra soon and I don't' want her to become suspicious well more than she already is.''

''What did you tell her.'' Sirius asked curiously.

''I said I was meeting up with some of my friends and that I'd meet her at the leaky were heading into London shopping.''

Sirius snorted ''Rather you than me, right, so butterbur it is.'' Sirius walked over to the bar and ordered the drinks again, he was pleased with his little girl would get the man she wanted he knew she loved him and he'd heard her talking to Hermione one night about how he was the one and that she really, really did love him and that she could see him in her life forever he'd been shit scared that night when he heard.

But the more he got to know Alex the more he accepted the idea not that he would ever like it not fully in his eyes no-one is good enough for his princess. But it was her happiness that mattered and he was glad she'd met someone decent, especially after the fiasco when some little shit had spread lies about her which then saw his son get into a fight and wipe the floor with the culprits and in the middle of Hogsmead.

Sirius and Alex talked about different things and about his plans ''What of your plans, my daughter intends to gain a mastery like her mother, but to become a healer, which means it will take a while and it also means she'll put any plans for family on hold.''

Alex nodded ''I have no problem with the, I'm proud of her, she is such a caring person it makes sense her choosing to become a healer, I wouldn't' stand back and stop her from reaching her goals if she had to travel to another country I'd follow, I am doing Auror Training, Harry is actually the head of us.''

Sirius nodded his godson had worked as an Auror for a while, he'd worked as one for a few years, but later become head of the DMLE and Harry become head of the Aurors which meant he was active but also taught and trained people up ''Yes he has told me that he's been hard on you, but that you have promise.''

Alex nodded ''Yeah, he was pretty tough on me at first, but I guess that's so it doesn't' look like he is favouriteing me as I'm dating his godfather's daughter.''

Sirius chuckled at that ''Yes, but he's backing off a little now I assume.''

''He is yes, I'm enjoying it, I do want a family, but I am happy to wait were only nineteen turning twenty soon, there is plenty of time to start a family, besides, I know how important it is for Lyra to have a career before children, and I admire that she said that Hermione had all the qualifications she wanted and worked for the ministry on laws and stuff before she opened Magical Bites so she could be a mother and work at the same time, and well as long as she's happy I will be too.''

Sirius nodded, pleased with that reply he wanted his daughter to do what she wants before she settles down and has children, although to him he was going to continue to live in denial even when his daughter has children she'll still be innocent and untouched. ''Good, that's all I wanted to know.'' he looked at his watch, ''I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to get going, and you should go meet my daughter she hates being kept waiting she's like her mother there as well.''

Alex laughed, he stood up and shook his soon to be father-in-laws hand before he followed him out of the pub and they went there separate ways Alex thinking about how he was going to keep Lyra from becoming suspicious while Sirius was thinking about how his little girl was going to get married he knew his daughter loved Alex and there would be no way she'd say no to his proposal.

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk and looked up when he saw his Godfather ''Your back, did everything go alright.'' he had heard how Alex had asked to meet him.

Sirius sighed ''Yeah, everything is fine.''

''Then why the sigh and the long face.'' Harry asked amused.

Sirius knew he shouldn't' say anything but he couldn't' help it and he knew Harry wouldn't' say anything ''He asked my permission to marry Lyra.''

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock ''Really! Wow, what did you say.''

''Well, I gave him my permission, of course I played with him a little couldn't let it be that simple could I. But no, he's bought the ring he's going to propose tomorrow, hopefully before Lyra clicks on that he's up to something and makes him tell her everything.''

Harry snorted ''Just like her mother, I could never keep anything from mine, she'd always just know, quite annoying actually.''

Sirius just laughed, agreeing with his godson ''Yes, Alex was just saying about his frustration, especially when it comes to him buying presents for Birthdays or Christmas's.''

Harry smiled ''So our Lyra will be getting married then.''

Sirius smiled a little ''Looks like it, luckily though they are in no rush to get married and they both want to focus on their careers.''

Harry smirked ''So they won't' be marrying at the ages of mine and I then and she went' be having a baby just four months in.''

Sirius rolled his eyes at his godson but knew he was right ''No thank god.''

Harry smiled ''Well, Alex is flying though the training he really is good, I'm sure he's going to make a good Auror, I'm considering giving him some paperwork to look over and file get him used to the ropes a bit, after all there is more to it than just going out and bringing in the bad guys.''

Sirius nodded, impressed ''Just how far is he then if you're going to show him the ropes,''

''I think that in about six months time I can put him into the more active training and let him shadow some low level missions.'' Harry told his godfather seriously.

''Damn, he's that good,''

''Yes, he is a quick learner, he's told me that he's been practicing his duelling with Ly, she's been putting him through his paces apparently.''

''How did that come around.''

''I asked him noticing he seemed to be quite natural at it and he just laughed and told me that Lyra would just attack him sometimes when he wasn't expecting it shout Constant Vigilance and send hexes until he got used to being alert constantly he said he had many bruises from her and that she wouldn't relent and would just ask him if thought a bad guy would wait before she hexed him again.''

Sirius smirked at his daughters technique, it was something Hermione would do ''Well Lyra can be rather ruthless.''

Harry snorted ''Ruthless, she's down right lethal Padfoot, you and Mione have created lethal children they should have come with a caution warning sign.'' he said chuckling

''Watch it Potter your kids are just as bad.'' he said with a small smile playing around his lips.

Harry smirked ''They got it from your lot, thank you.''

Sirius chuckled ''No, our kids have got it from you and Hermione, it's both of your faults.''

Harry raised a brow ''Dare you say that to me.''

Sirius flinched as he imagined her reaction to him blaming the kids tempers and threats on her ''No Potter because I am not stupid.''

Harry smiled and shook his head ''So what about his parents.'' Harry knew about Alex and his family.

Sirius shook his head ''Not spoke to his parents, his aunt and uncle are happy though they love Lyra and from the couple of time's I've met them they seemed like nice enough people.''

Harry nodded, remembering Hermione telling him that Alex aunt and uncle popped into the café to meet with Alex and Lyra and how they were kind and easy to talk to. ''Oh, that sucks, do you think he's bothered by it.''

Sirius shook his head ''I don't' think so, I think he's probably hurt, but I think after all the years he's just accepted it and moved on.''

Harry nodded, thinking that Alex parents reminded him of his Aunt and Uncle in some ways, yeah they may not have left him alone and moved to another country, but they treated him like shit and like he was a hindrance and not wanted. ''Well, at least he has some family on his side, he has a cousin don't' he at least I think Ly said she worked in the States.''

Sirius nodded ''Yeah, she works in Salem Institute apparently he speaks to her when he can and they are close.'' he looked down at the watch and sighed ''Well Potter I better be going I got some files to sort out.''

Harry smirked ''Have fun, and try not to brood too much ey, you will be getting another son soon.''

Sirius just grumbled ''I don't' need another, I have already had two.'' as he walked out, leaving his laughing godson behind, yes, it was only a matter of time he could be called a seer he knew from the first time they met Alex that he was going to be sticking around it was in his daughter's body language.

He smiled softly as he thought of how happy she'd be when he does propose and also how happy his wife will be he knew she really liked Alex, and if he was honest, he liked him too, but not as the father of the daughter he's involved with all he had to do now was wait for the call tomorrow announcing their engagement and he will console himself with the fact his daughter was loved and happy after all it is all a parent can ask for.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I now want to take the time to thank everyone who has favourited this story or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. :P**


End file.
